legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S7 P1/Transcript
(The heroes are seen at home hanging out after they managed to defeat Carnage and his team. Erin is seen trying to look for something under the couch as Jack and Scott are seen sitting on the couch wondering what's wrong) Jack: Erin, is everything okay back there? Scott: Yeah you've been looking under there for awhile now. Erin: I'm just trying to find Rose. Jack: Let me guess, she pissed off the monsters again? Erin: No we're just playing hide and seek. Scott: You sure she's not bonded to you as a way to hide? Erin: Trust me I would know if she was. Jack: Have you tried checking under your bed? You know she likes hiding under there since you can't lift it. Erin: *Looks at Jack* Boy did you just say I'm weak!? Jack: What?! No! Erin: Damn right you didn't... And besides I already look under there. That was the first place I look. *Looks back under the couch* She's hiding else where. Scott: Well, I don't know what to tell you. Jack: Yeah. Try- (The three then hear something fall over upstairs in Scott's room) Scott: Oh she better not be in there! (Erin stands and looks at the ceiling) Erin: I'll be right back. I'm gonna go find her once and for all. (Erin heads upstairs and up to Scott's door) Erin: Rosie! You in there? (Erin hears nothing but opens the door and there is some movement) Erin: … *Evil smirk* Oh this should be good. *Pretend confused* Hmm? Where did she go? (Rose is seen behind Scott's dresser covering her mouth as she giggles) Erin: Hmmm, I thought I heard her in here! Could she be.... UNDER THE BED!? *Looks* Nooo. Could she be... IN CLOSET!? *Opens the closet door* Nope. Gee wiz. I don't think I'll EVER find her at this rate. (Erin then hears a sound as she notices the dresser shake a bit) Erin: Hmmm.... Rose: *whispers* Oh no. Erin: Oooh that's odd. The dresser moved. *Starts heading toward the dresser* Now WHY would a dresser move on its I wonder. Hmmmmmmm… Rose: *Whispers* Please don't look.... Erin:.... Nah its nothing! Just my imagination! Guess I'll look for Rosie else where! (Erin starts to pretend to leave the room, but quickly hides near the dresser) Rose:.... *Pokes her head out* (Rose then slowly begins to step out from behind the dresser) Rose: Whew! That was close. Now I just gotta figure out where- (Rose then stops as she feels someone watching her) Rose: You didn't leave did you...? (Rose looks over to find Erin next to the dresser) Erin: No I did not. Rose: Oh no. Erin: *Picks up Rose* Gotcha little girl! Rose: Aww man! Erin: *Pokes Rose's nose* Better luck next time little girl. Rose: Hey I hid good for awhile! Erin: Yeah I'll give you that. You had me stumped for a bit there. Rose: Does that mean I did good? Erin: You did great! You are getting better everyday! Rose: YAY! Thank you for playing with me mommy! Erin: Aww! *Hugs Rose* So cute! ???: Yes, she certainly is. (Erin and Rose look to find a man with white hair and blue eyes standing in front of the door) ???: Hello Lorthare. Erin: Hey, who are you?! (Erin creates an ice sword) Erin: How did you- ???: Calm down Erin, it's just me. An old....friend if you will. Erin:.....Mirzak...? (Erin lowers her sword) Mirzak: Yep, it's me. Rose: Erin?? Erin: Wh-What are you doing here? Mirzak: Just came to see the latest person who had gotten my blessing is doing. *Enters the room* You seem to be enjoying your time with your brother and his friends. Erin: You... Could say that. Mirzak: Hm. *sees Rose* And who's this little gem? Rose: My name's Rose. Mirzak: Rose? Well I'm not not surprised by that name, it suits you. Erin: *Holds Rose closely* … Mirzak: Oh, protective aren't you, Erin? Erin: She's my little girl. Of course I am. Mirzak: I can see why. She reminds me a lot of you when you were a child Erin. Erin: You know about that? Mirzak: Oh, I keep watch on all potential users of my Gift. Erin: Oh. Wait, what do you mean by "potential"? Mirzak: Well my dear, you know how the Targhul's gain powers from those they bond with. Yes? Erin: Y-Yeah I do. But that's not always the case. Sometimes they get powers as they get older. Mizark: That is true. But... I've been watching you, and the time you've spent with your adorable little girl here. You two are very close. Erin: What is this about Mirzak? Mirzak: Allow me to cut to the chase then. *To Rose* Rose. Do you like Erin's ice powers? Rose: *gasp* Yes I do! Erin: Huh?! Mirzak: Well then, your wish...is my command Rose. (Mirzak pokes Rose's nose as her body slowly turns from grey to white. Mirzak then smiles) Mirzak: There we go. Erin: What did you do!? Mirzak: Peace Erin. I have given her my Gift. Like I did for your father and you. Rose: Wait does that mean- Mirzak: You have ice powers. Rose: *Gasp* YAY! Erin did you hear that!? I have ice powers like you! Erin:..... Rose: E-Erin?? Erin: *Looks a Mirzak* Why? Mirzak: Well, you did say you wanted a sidekick. And she has shown great potential as a hero too. Erin: But why now? She's still a kid! Mirzak: You weren't even born yet when I gave you powers Erin. What's wrong with this? Erin: What??? Mirzak: Yep. You were given my Gift before your birth. Erin:..... Rose: Erin? Did... Did I do a bad thing? Erin: ! Oh no no no no sweetie! I'm happy for you! Really I am! Mirzak: You don't seem very happy Erin. Erin: Don't make me sound like the bad guy. I just.. still remember what happened when we met. Mirzak: I know you feel untrustworthy since we met and from the stories Seris told you, but I was blinded by evil then. Ever since your brother and your team convinced me to return your powers however, I've seen the light for what it is. And it...is the light of the future Rose and the next generation shall bring for this Omniverse. Erin:...... Mirzak: Please, I promise to never again harm another user of my power like I did you or your father. Trust me.... Erin:... *To Rose* Rose. What do you say to the nice man? Rose: Oh! *To Mirzak* Thank you so much! Mirzak: *Chuckles and then pats Rose's head* You are most welcome my dear. Use your new powers well. Rose: Oh I will! You won't regret it! Mirzak: Good. (Mirzak turns to leave before he stops) Mirzak: Oh! And uhh, a little advice Erin. Erin: Yeah? Mirzak: You might want to be weary of that "Power Stone" you kids are hunting. Erin: Huh, why? Mirzak: Well it's too early to say anything, but just remember this....The power held in that rock....It's not of natural or normal causes. (Erin is silent as Mirzak walks out and turns the corner. She then runs after him) Erin: Hey wait! (Erin looks to talk to Mirzak, but finds that he is missing.) Erin: What....? Rose: Erin? Is everything okay? Erin:... Mirzak… Is he really... Good now? Rose:... Hmm.. *Lifts up her hands and frost comes out* Oh! Look Erin! Erin: Hmm? Oh! You're doing it! Rose: Yay! Now I'm REALLY your side kick now! Erin: Yeah! Now you're on the right path to become a hero! Rose: YAY!! (Rose hugs onto Erin who hugs back with tears in her eyes) Rose: Huh? *looks up* Erin are you crying? Erin: N-No of course not! I-I'm just happy for you is all. Rose: You sure? Erin: O-Of course! *Sniff* I-I feel like a proud mom at this point! Rose: Oh! *Hugs Erin* I love you Erin! Erin: *Hugs Erin* I love you too Rose! (The two hug some more. It then cuts to Tom as he's seen looking down at his hands. Voices from the past are then heard) Otto: *voice* I'LL KILL YOU AND TAKE THAT STONE MYSELF YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS!! MAYBE YOU SHOULD'VE DIED IN THAT EXPLOSION INSTEAD OF BEGGING ME FOR HELP!! Tom: *voice* You helped me! You gave me a fresh start! And now you throw it all away you Targhul piece of crap! Otto: *Voice* Tom ple- Tom: *Voice* Didn't you hear me?! I SAID SHUT UP!! (Tom flashes back to before he crushed Otto's skull. Just as the crack is heard, it cuts back to him jumping in fright as he hears Pearl and Foxtrot at the door) Pearl: Hello? Tom are you in there? Tom: Oh uhhh y-yes I am. Come in. (Pearl and Foxtrot enter) Foxtrot: Hey there. Tom: Y-Yeah hey.. Pearl: We were wondering where you were. Everyone else is doing something but you're locked up in your room. Tom: Yeah well....I just got a lot on my mind right now. Foxtrot:...It's Otto isn't it? Tom:....... Pearl: Tom, you know he wasn't the man he was when he helped you rebuild your life. Tom: I know but... Its just... I still cannot believe a man who did so much for me, and so many other people could just... fall so far. Foxtrot: Well, he was infected you know. Pearl: And once a Targhul has you in its grasp, there's really no going back. Tom: But he was so brilliant! And yet he retained his knowledge and used it to kill innocent people. And now look at where he's at....dog food for a bunch of wolves in a forest. Foxtrot: Grimms. Tom: Same thing. Foxtrot: Tom, we know he helped you a lot. But his mind was destroyed the moment the virus entered his body. Tom: I just... I just wish things could have been different... He was a good man once. And this shouldn't have happened to a good man like him. Pearl: Well....At least now his suffering is at an end. Tom:....Yeah, I guess so..... Foxtrot: Sure is man. Tom: Yeah, I....I think I'd like to rest now. Pearl: You feeling better? Tom: A little bit. But....I just need to sleep for now. Thanks guys. (The two nod as they leave the room so Tom can sleep. Miles is then seen in his room on his phone when his portal device vibrates) Miles: Hm? The hell is messaging me at this hour? (Miles picks up the device as he notices it's actually a portal call) Miles: *sigh* Why do I get the feeling that I know who this is? They're probably just testing it. (The call stops as Miles goes back to his phone. Then the device receives another call) Miles: Oh for god's sake. (Miles then turns to the door) Miles: JACK!! (Jack's footsteps are heard as he opens the door) Jack: Yeah? Miles: Your cyborg buddy's calling me for some reason. Jack: Huh? Miles: They're probably trying to test the thing out somehow. Jack: And this requires my assistance why? Miles: I'm in the middle of a game on my phone! Jack: You can't pause it? Miles: Jack I barely know these kids! The only communication we've had was when I found them, told them our situation, told them Carnage's weaknesses and brought them to him! That's it! Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts